


It's Over, Isn't It?

by CommonSense001



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alex is dead lmao, Crying, Greg!Eliza, Hurt/No Comfort, I did this instead of sleeping, I'm not sorry, Jefferson sings his emotions out, MILD - Freeform, Multi, Rose!Alex, Song fic, Steven Universe AU, Steven!Philip, Wait has this been done yet, i lowkey almost put dead rose, oh w e l l, oh well, ok I'm done, pearl!Thomas, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSense001/pseuds/CommonSense001
Summary: Philip has taken Jefferson and his mother Eliza to a hotel in the city. In which Jefferson decides to sing his angsty heart out to the wind. (Or- Jefferson is sad and sings away his feelings)





	

    Jefferson looked down at the two sleeping figures in the bed, a audible sigh emitting from his mouth. His eyes stared sorrowfully at the young curly haired boy with tanned skin; his chest rising and falling in rhythm. He couldn't seem to look away. Philip just looked so much like _**him**_ ; he couldn't understand! He would never understand...

 

  
A soft snore emitted from the figure sleeping next to Philip- Elizabeth. Philips mother and Ale- **HIS** past... _lover_. Jefferson bit his lip, looking away scornfully. As much as he wanted to blamed her for his death- he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it. And god it _hurt_!

 

  
His eyes locked onto a flower that stood nearly in the vase next to the bed. Is was a white rose. Just at its peak of blooming. The stem a lively green and the purest of white petals. Jefferson sighed once more, gently grabbing the flower from it's vase.

 

  
Jefferson took a deep breath.

 

  
_"I was fine. With the humans. Who would come into his life now and again..."_

 

  
He strolled out onto the open balcony, his eyes fixated on the white rose. Not noticing the rustle coming from the bed from Philip awakening.

 

  
" _I was fine, cause I knew, that they didn't really matter until, **you**._ " His eyes flickered with emotion.

 

  
Almost rhythimatically, he summoned his cane in one hand from his gem, " _I was fine, when you came,_ " He leapt gracefully, feet landing softly and eyes darting out towards the city.

 

  
" _And we fought like it was all some silly game_."

 

  
He extended his cane out into the air in gesture, " _Over **him**! Who he'd chose..._ " Jefferson looked down sorrowfully, his cane disappearing. Arms now resting in the balcony ledge.

 

  
" _After all those years, I'd never thought I'd lose._ " He sang bitterly.

 

  
" _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_ " He glared bitterly yet sadly out at the blinding city bellow.

 

  
He closed his eyes, letting the breeze ruffling his hair to blow without objection.

 

  
" _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_ "

 

  
Thomas looked up at the sky with lowered eyes that seemed to blaze with a worn fire.

 

  
" _You won, and he chose you, and he loved you and he's gone._ " He brought the rose up to eye level.

 

  
" _It's over isn't it? Why can't I move on...?_ " He stared at the white petals as the seemed to dance through the breeze.

 

  
-  
Philip stared on with great curiosity and sadness, watching Jefferson closely.  
-

 

Jefferson's face grew with emotion, he leapt from the floor onto the balcony ledge,

 

  
" _War and Glory!_ " He waved the rose around like he would his cane, his eyes sharp.

 

  
" _Reinvention! Fusion, freedom, his attention._ "

 

  
He now walked steadily along the ledge with grace, his eyes casted low.

 

  
" _Out in daylight, my potential._ "

 

  
" _Bold, precise, experimental._ "

  
He slid onto his back, squeezing his eyes shut as he waved the rose above him. Not letting the tears that were threatening to fall.

 

  
" _Who am I know in a world without him?"_

 

_  
"Petty and dull with a nerve to doubt him?"_

 

  
He watched with glassy eyes as the clouds above him seemed to shape and form into silhouettes of Jefferson and him; Only to have Alex turn to Elizabeth. Leaving Jefferson alone to himself.

 

  
" _What does it matter? It's already done!_ "

 

  
He gripped the rose tightly, his hand balled into a fist dropped to his side, his head turning as more tears threatened to fall.

 

  
" _Now i've got to be there for his son!_ "

 

  
-  
Philip slid from the bed silently, biting his lip as he listened to Jeffersons' lament.  
-

 

  
" _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_ "

 

  
Jefferson leapt down from the ledge, staring blankly ahead before turning back to the city, his face full of sorrow and helplessness. His hands gripping the ledge; knuckles turning white as he sang bitterly.

 

  
" _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won!_"

 

  
He looked up, eyebrows furrowed and eyes welled up with grief.

 

  
" _And he chose **you**_!" He spat out almost poisonously.

 

  
" _And he_ **loved you** _and he's_ **GONE**!"

 

  
He threw the white rose into the sky, watching as the breeze whisked the flower away off into the city horizon. The white petals drifting in the wind.

 

  
" _It's over isn't it? Why can't I move on?_ "

 

  
Jefferson stared out blankly, hands once again resting on his side as he stood straight. Fat, warm tears cascading down his face and falling softly onto his suit.

 

  
" _It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on..._?"

 

  
The words faded off with the wind, Jefferson allowed himself to wipe the remaining tears away before turning back towards the balcony doors. Stiffening once he noticed both Philip and Eliza standing there watching him.

 

  
Elizabeth's back was turned however, Jefferson winced "Eliza-!" He paused, blushing.

 

  
"How long have you been...?"

 

  
There was a long pause.

 

  
"....Nothing's going to fix this..." she spoke, starting to exit the room quietly.

 

  
"Eliza-!" Jefferson reached out, embarrassment and shame evident on his face.

 

  
"I'm _so_ sorry...." her soft whisper sounded around the room, opening the door and leaving swiftly.

 

  
"Ma-!" Philip's voice called out, a worrisome expression on his face. He turned to Jefferson, who bowed his head in shame.

 

  
"I should have never came...."

 

  
"No, this is exactly why I brought you." Philip spoke steadily, face hard with meaning.

 

  
Jefferson gazed at Philip, eyes softening with slight realization.

 

  
_**But he couldn't help seeing the eyes of Alexander that burned right beneath the surface...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I did it. Are you proud? Aaaah anyway i should be heading to sleep since its like 12 am and i have school tomorrow. :") sorry if someone has already done this. I just needed to write an angsty Jefferson singing away his feelings :') their MIGHT be a SLIGHT chance of a Part 2 of this :"") i still have three other stories to update anyway sooooo
> 
> Bye :)


End file.
